Asleep at heavens gate
by theblackeyedwidow
Summary: When Quinn accuses Santana of cheating on her with Brittany, will there be chance for Santana to ever explain the truth? Quinntana with a side of Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off and it felt like I had only just shut my eyes, I could register the small amount of light that had begun filtering through the gap in my blinds and my bed was suddenly a whole lot comfier now that I had to get out. I let my hand fumble over the dressing table until it found the silence button on my alarm clock, before rolling my body out of bed and across the hall into the bathroom. My eyes were so thick with sleep they would barely open and my body moved ten times slower than usual as I stepped into the range of the hot water and let it consume my body. I wasn't even in the shower long before the hot water began to run out so I shut it off and wrapped myself in a towel. Of course at this time of the morning, it was like stepping out into Antartica with nothing on except a thin blanket, so I collected my things and made my way into my bedroom.  
I usually left my phone on my dock overnight so that it could charge, and the screen was flashing before I had even got my trousers out the draw.

Caller ID: _Quinn Fabray._

I sighed to myself before pulling my trousers out the draw and putting her on speaker phone.  
'Morning, what's up?'  
I had one leg in my jeans and was desperately trying to get the other leg in  
'Not much, need a ride this morning?'  
I laughed to myself.  
'Is that nothing that could have been asked in a text Q?'  
There was silence on the other end.  
'Guess not, okay, well yes please then? See you at eight.'  
I heard a brief sigh at the other end before the call cut off. Damn she was moody.

My Mum had obviously begun making toast and I could smell it on my way down the stairs, I had opted for skinny jeans and a low cut top due to the sudden rise in heat and the sudden brightening of the weather. I had my bag slung over my shoulder as I whipped a piece of toast off the table and head for the door. I heard the beep of Quinns car before I had even opened the door and I shouted a quick 'Bye!' to my family before making my way down the drive.

Quinn was sat in the drivers seat of the car with a face that can only be described as pissed. I knocked the window and gave her my best smirk to be matched with a sarcastic smile that read  
'Just get in'. Of course, I did as I was told and got in the passenger seat before leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
'Cheer up grumpy, anyone would think you were PMS'ing'  
She just looked at me before pulling away from my house. The car journey was spent in mostly silence before we we stuck at a traffic light and she looked at me.  
'Did you cheat on me?'  
I looked at her in total exasperation.  
'What?'  
She raised her eyebrows and looked at me but I could see the hurt behind her facadé.  
'You heard exactly what I said Santana'  
I looked her in the eye before taking her hand off the gear stick and holding it in my own.  
'No Quinn, I did not cheat on you? Where on earth did that come from?'  
Her expression remained calm but I could again see the relief flash behind her eyes.  
'Brittany said something yesterday that got me worried that's all'  
I swallowed and it came out sounding more like a gulp. I internally cursed myself.  
'Haha, oh what did she say this time?'  
I let go of her hand as I felt mine begin to become increasingly sweaty.  
'We were on the phone to Kurt and Mercedes and she said if sex were dating you and her would be dating'  
She pulled away from the light and looked away from me, obviously still waiting for my explanation as to why Brittany was declaring we have sex.  
'Quinn you know about my past with Britt'  
Quinn shook her head, and I could see her knuckles becoming white around the wheel.  
'It's more than that, just tell me the truth, Did you have sex with her recently!'  
I swallowed loudly and looked at the floor of the car.  
I looked up to find she was already looking at me.  
'Quinn, I-'  
But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking beyond me and I was cut off by her gasp and a feeling of being jolted forward. Everything was suddenly in slow motion. Glass was shattering everywhere and Quinn's expression was a mask of terror and need. I leant forward to protect her from the glass but my seatbelt would only let me move so far and the last thing I saw was Quinn's face lean towards mine and everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

_February_

March

_April_

I opened my eyes to the sound of a beeping machine and the smell of musk. I sat bolt upright before looking around. Quinn was sat to my left and Rachel was stood at the end of my bed. I got up and walked around a bit, why was no-one talking? Thanking God I was awake or something?  
But when I looked back to the bed I was still laying there, hospital gown on and tubes left right and center. My face was covered in cuts and scrapes and my neck was encased in a slightly red bandage. I looked at Quinn, a mask of sheer despair before patting myself down. What the fuck was going on here?  
Rachel broke the rooms silence.  
'I'm sure she didn't cheat Quinn'  
Quinn looked up shooting sheer daggers at Rachel before spitting  
'Right now Man-hands that is the least of my concern, I just want her to wake up'  
That's my girl, I chuckled to myself and realised no-one could hear me. This was a literal out of body experience and I was getting creeped out. Suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than Mr Schuester. I looked him up and down not expecting him to look straight at me and start talking.  
'Santana, it's okay, there's been an accident'  
I didn't care about the accident.  
'Hold up, you can see me?'  
He looked at the floor before nodding and holding out a hand for me to take. We took a walk down the hall before he opened a door revealing his non spiritual self in no better state than I was in. I looked at him before he answered my inner thoughts.

'I crashed into you both, Quinn wasn't watching the road and she went round the wrong side of the roundabout. She'd be dead if you hadn't shield her from the glass. It was all too much to take in. I staggered back before sitting on the bench against the wall.  
'Why can no-one see or hear us. Why are we like this?'  
His expression became sad.  
'Currently we're asleep at heavens gates Santana, we haven't yet decided whether to live or die'  
I shot him a look before scoffing.  
'I decide, I want to live'  
I threw my hands in the air and twiddled my fingers before shooting him another look and chucking my hands back down.  
'Care to explain further?'  
He laughed before motioning for us to take another walk.  
'You've been in a coma since the accident, as have I. It's been 3 months and neither of us have so much as moved. My spirtual self woke up about a month and a half ago and I've come to learn what we can and cannot do.'  
We had gone back on ourselves and were now back in my room. He handed me a small piece of parchement before heading to the door.  
'I'll give you some time alone, i'm only through the wall if you need me'  
He winked before leaving the room. Quinn was still there, sat in the arm chair. I walked and picked up and blanket and draped it on her. Before reading the parchment.

_Spirituality:_

Move things around that are in the area, and also move small parts of your body. You may not move anything on other people.

You cannot contact the living directly but when focusing you can place your voice in their head for a brief amount of time.

You may also access humans dreams and interact with their dreams while they sleep.

You cannot contact yourself.

You can walk through walls and doors among other objects but falling from a great height will damamge your spirit aswell as your human form.

You may talk to other spirits.

You may not leave the area where your human form remains.

Good luck.

I looked over at Quinn. That explained how I managed to move the blanket. I leant across the gap to run my hand through Quinn's hair, but as soon as I came into contact with her head something jolted and I was back in the car.

_'Just tell me the truth, did you have sex with her recently!'  
'No!'  
'Okay good, I love you, and I'm sorry'  
'I love you too'_

I yanked my hand away from her head, still reeling about what I saw. I took a guess that Quinn was dreaming about what would have happened if I had said no straight away. I looked at her sleeping form before settling down in the opposite chair and trying to sleep.

'Santana, you have to wake up. Please, I'm sorry for doubting you, even if you did cheat, it's ok, just open your eyes'  
I opened my eyes. Unfortunately only to be greeted with hospital bed me still there. I had a serious crick in my back from laying in the chair and my eyes stung. I looked across at Quinn and her depressed expression.  
'If you can hear me, Just move one of your fingers'  
I had never moved faster, I threw myself across the room and lifted my index finger just slightly. Quinn's face grew into a wide beam before she peppered kisses all over my hand.  
'She's repsonsive. PUCK! She's responsive!'  
The door swung open to reveal a slightly dis-sheveled and very tired looking Noah Puckerman who was sporting a comical grin.  
'That's awesome babe! She's coming back to us.'  
Noah kissed Quinn's head before going out the room to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a week since I'd been renouned 'responsive' yet my spirutal self decided to take the piss and not return to my body. To keep Quinn's faith alive I made sure to move at least one finger every day so she knew I was still with her and in a way it was cool to communicate with her. But I couldn't help the resounding guilt that was churning in my stomach. What if I never returned to my body? What if I could never tell Quinn the answer to her question. My inner monologue was intterupted by 'Will' coming into my room to see if I wanted to take a walk. I hadn't spoken to him in a while and figured some friendly conversation wouldn't go amiss.

'So how has everything been? Adjusting to spirituality well?'  
His question was innocent enough but I couldn't help noticing the tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
I simply shrugged, not knowing what the right answer was. I missed Quinn, and being able to talk to her and look after her, and I hated being vulnerable to everyone and their prying eyes. But I liked the peace and the calm that came with being a spirit. The freedom was nice too, not having any cares or worries. I kind of missed food aswell. But being a spirit you don't need to eat I suppose.  
'Santana? You kind of drifted off for a moment there..'  
I looked up and shook the thoughts away, he was right. I need to stay focused. Losing track of time wont help either.  
'I'm adapting I guess, I just hate being away from Quinn'  
He looked at me and there was no sarcasm this time.  
'Did you cheat Santana?'  
His voice was stern, a bit like when he spoke to Rachel. I laughed at this thought, internally of course. On the outside I was a shell of regret.  
'Let's go outside, shall we?'  
I tugged him along by his shirt and I realised we were both wearing white. Schuester had a white shirt on with white jeans and shoes and I has a short, white, flowy dress on that really complimented the snowy shade of my skin.

We walked outside onto the grass and settled on a small bench. I could see Quinns car parked in the small space near the holly bushes and I could also see Rachel's slut mobile parked a few spaces down. The amount of times Quinn and I had caught her and Finn in that car I will never know. Too many to count. Will was sat on the bench next to me, flicking through his file, seeing what the damage was and the prognosis.  
'Whatcha' got there?'  
He just murmered something, not taking his eyes off the page. I tapped my fingers together for a few minutes before he finally looked up.  
'The doctors reckon I have a week before I wake up.'  
My fingers came to an abrupt halt and I didn't move. One week. If that was for Schue maybe I'll be up soon too. I leapt up from the bench not worrying about knocking into people, spirituality is bliss, as they say in heaven. I made it as far as the hallway before a sharp pain in my heart knocked me on my knees. My legs were shaky and I didn't know what was going on. The pain was back again and I was finding it hard to see. I shakily got myself up and Will was by my side for support. Suddenly it hit me.  
If this was happening to spiritual me, what the fuck was happening to human me?


	4. Chapter 4

The hallway seemed to go on forever and Schuesters hand didn't install any extra confidence in me. My legs were staggering and the pain kept shooting through my chest, I rounded the corner to be greeted with a queue out the door. Quinn was sat on the bench behind them shaking in the arms of none other than Brittany pierce and I began to wonder what the fuck was happening. I walked through the mass of doctors and nurses before seeing myself being shocked with two paddles. That explained the heart issues. I reached my hand out for Will before noticing my spirit form becoming a weaker colour and slightly see-through.  
'WILL, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?'  
The panic was apparent and he took me in his arms and backed me out of the room whispering words of encouragement. He sat me on the floor against the wall opposite Quinn and he ran off somewhere down the hall. I put my hand in the little pocket of my dress and pulled out the parchement before remembering a skill I could do if I focused hard enough. I drove all my focus and attention onto the shaking form of Quinn before closing my eyes and breathing deeply.  
'Everything is going to be okay Quinn, I love you, just breathe'  
I opened my eyes to see Quinn still shaking but looking around.  
'Just hold on for me okay, just breathe. Don't let go, don't cry, just breathe. I love you'  
She nodded violently before controlling her breathing.  
'Good girl. You can do this'  
She nodded slightly before collapsing into Brittany and closing her eyes. The pain in my heart had stopped and my body was returning to it's normal colour. Will came back down the hallway before towing me to my feet and dragging me down the hall.  
'Ow. HEY!'  
He didn't stop until we reached an empty room. He sat me on the bed before going to lean against the wall.  
'Only one of us is going to survive Santana.'  
His face was grave and I could tell he wasn't joking. I wasn't joking either when I choked.  
'But it'll be you, if that little performance back there was anything to go by.'  
He shook his head.  
'You don't know that, you're stronger than you think'  
I stood up before crossing the room to stand in front of him.  
'If I don't make it you need to look after Quinn. Do not let her go off the rails.'  
He nodded his head before roughly hugging me and walking out the room.  
'That won't need to happen'

Back in my room, I had been hooked up to some kind of machine that steadied my heartbeat and a tired Quinn was draped across the side of my bed. I went and settled back into the chair I always found myself in and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was draped across one shoulder. Her breathing was shallow and steady. I walked over to her and shakily put my hand on her head again.

_'Santana stop it!' Quinn giggled.  
'Okay, no wait, come here!'  
'No, You're going to pull me in the pool again!'  
'I am not! How dare you!'  
'Okay fine'  
'HAHA'  
'SANTANA!'  
'But I love you'  
'But I love you too'_

I pulled my hand away with tears filling my eyes before giving Quinn a kiss on the head and settling back in the chair. __

'Quinn!'  
I was running, faster and faster through the grass, but still no sign of the fair haired beauty I was looking for. I stopped and turned round.  
'Quinn! There you are!'  
I could see her in the distance, blonde hair and a little dress. Her hair is longer than I remember but I continue to approach her anyway, until I get close enough to her to realise that she's taller. She has longer, more tanned legs. I tap her shoulder and she turns.  
'Hey Santana, it's been so long since I've seen you'  
'Brittany?'  
'I think it's time you told the truth San.'

My eyes opened with a start and I was laying down. The dust in the air was thick and swirling with every breath I pushed out. My body was thick and it felt like I weighed a ton. My dream had scared me enough to wake me up and I was confused as to why I was laying down. I knew I needed to talk to Will but I didn't know where he was at this moment.  
'Santana?'  
Quinn was here? But this isn't my room? I turned my head to see her looking at me.  
'Santana! You're awake!'  
My heart suddenly felt heavy. I am?  
_'Only one of us will make it Santana'  
_'Where's Will?'


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since I'd woken up. A whole month of therapy and people up in my face asking me how I was feeling, and if I was adjusting to being awake ok. Of course everyone made sure they paid me a visit before I was released and everyone made sure to visit Will aswell. Even though it was totally pointless. But Quinn saved me, so maybe we could save Will. When I had asked where Will was, I hadn't expected Quinn's response.

_'Where's Will?'  
She looked shocked.  
'How did you know he hit us?'  
I was suddenly very shifty. What if she thought I was mad for thinking I was a spirit?  
'I could hear you all talking. Plus me and him talked. I was a spirit Quinn.'  
I reached into my pocket for the bit of paper but my hands just found the bottom.  
'Okay honey, well doctor Chung will talk to you about that. Will's still in a coma'_

He was still in a coma, meaning so far, we had both made it. I was smiling on the inside. While I had been in my coma, my wounds had healed amazingly and I was near enough back to normal, compared to how black and blue I was from the picture Quinn showed me. I was slowly but surely back on my feet and moving around and from there I had eventually been allowed to go home, with the promise of attending therapy sessions with Dr. Chung, twice a week. I figured it was a good idea to visit Will at some point so without causing alarm, I slipped out of my room and down the ward. Will was laying in the hospital bed , in the same way he had been a week ago. His face had considerably less bruising but he was still in his coma state. Emma wasn't there for the first time in a while so I used it as an excuse to go and have a chat with him.

'Hey Schue. So er, I know you said that only one of us will make it, and I had my heart attack and said it would be you? Yeah I was wrong and I'm really fucking sorry. But I came to say thank you because without you, being a spirit wouldn't have been half as easy as it was. I need you to pull through though, because I can't take care of Quinn on my own, and Glee club cannot pull through without you. I can't tame Berry without screaming in incoherant spanish, we need you. I need you.'

My eyes were filled with tears and I took his hand in mine before my fingers found paper. I pulled it out and un-raveled it.

**Santana. I'm so sorry. You will do so great and you know you will. My spirit form is becoming weak and I don't know if I'll pull through. For now you should be with Quinn but I promise I will see you soon. Oh and Santana. Tell her truth about Brittany and you. She'll understand I promise. It's not as bad as she might think.  
Love Will x**

My eyes were stained with tears as placed one kiss on his head before walking out the room with the small parchment tucked safely in my pocket.  
Quinn was happy with my recovery but something was still on her mind. We got a cab home because neither of us were ready for another car journey. But in the cab, she wouldn't even look at me. It was a twenty minute cab ride and no way was I letting her ignore me.  
'Penny for your thoughts?'  
She still didn't risk a glance in my direction.  
'You're going to need more than a penny San.'  
I left it after that. We pulled up outside Quinn's house before I looked at her again.  
'Why are we at your house?'  
She finally looked at me before she answered.  
'I think you know. You and I need to have a serious talk'  
I walked into her room and dropped my bags before fussing round for somewhere to sit. I was never normally nervous but laying all over her bed seemed innapropriate when I was about to break her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me Me Me Author Notes: Well well, nice to see you all again haha. The feedback I have got from you all is basically that Santana can't have cheated and that Will should live but for each one of those requests there is a twist. You get one character back there is a chance you might lose another. I'm keeping up with ending every chapter on a cliffhanger because I think it's a nice way to keep you all interested. However, I'm not sure how much more I'm going to write on this fic so you all need to let me know. Also a big shoutout to mothermonstersElphaba for being the most loyal person I talk to on here and who every now and again gives me a fab idea. A big thanks to you. But yeah anyway. Big rant over. Enjoy and feel free to review!:-) xox_

'Just answer the goddamn question Santana. Did you cheat on me?'  
I was already looking at my feet but the tone Quinn used made me want to shrink into the floor.  
'Okay, the truth is I-'  
Before I could even continue the sound of a car door shutting grabbed both of our attention. I leant back on her bed to look out of the window, to be greeted with the sight of Brittany walking down the driveway.  
'Shit, it's Brittany'  
Quinn looked up at me before raising her eyebrows and smirking.  
'So now I'll get the truth'  
She swiftly exited the room before heading downstairs to let Brittany in. All I could think was 'Shit'. Brittany wasn't the brightest girl I knew and guaranteed she was going to spill. My inner panic was interrupted by the door opening and Quinn marching through with Brittany in tow. Brittany looked ashamed.  
'Tell her what you just told me Britt.'  
Quinn's voice was firm and her face showed now mercy or compassion.

'Well, I just came round to give you this.'

Brittany leant forward and handed me a small piece of paper before walking out the room, more so being pushed out by Quinn's hate gaze. I unfolded the paper to see what it said.

**Tell the truth. She deserves that. You saved her life. You're my bestfriend and you know that and so is Q, but we can't keep going on like this, It was my fault so tell her it was, I'll take the blame rather than watching two of my best friends fight their way out of love.**

Love, B x x

'I didn't cheat on you'

I breathed the words out. It wasn't even audible to someone on the opposite side of the room but Quinn was now sat next to me.  
'What?'  
She looked at me now, her eyes boring into the side of my head.  
'I didn't cheat. Britt kissed me.'  
Quinn threw herself up off the bed and shouted.  
'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?'  
I cowered away from her prying eyes.  
'It-it..it was a total accident and she didn't mean it but I pulled away and left and we have barely talked since Q, she feels awful!'  
Quinn threw her arms up in exasperation before crossing the room. Her voice cracking with hurt.

'So she should because she knew you were mine. And if I'm honest, I'm mad at you for lying more than I am at her for cheating.'  
And without another word she grabbed her jacket and marched out the room. Moving for me was still painful because of my injuries but I wasn't risking anything. I threw myself out the door and down the stairs before going to grab my coat. Halfway down the stairs though, I heard the front door slam.  
'Shit shit shit, QUINN!'  
We all knew what driving angry did to Quinn and Will Schuester was evidence of that. I threw myself out the front door and down the drive before standing in front of the car. Quinn simply looked at me and revved the engine.  
'Get out of the car.'

She shook her head, her eyes streaming with tears.  
'I love you Santana, but you lied to me, and I had enough of that with my dysfunctional father. I needed you to be honest with me and tell me the truth and you didn't, instead you lied to me and made me think I could trust you. I know Britt kissed you but you never told me, and because of that, Will is in the hospital and he might die. And it will be my fault.'  
Her voice broke at the end and I thought she was giving in, but just as I went round the side of the car to get her out, she sped off leaving me in a dust of smoke and regret.

I wasn't just going to let her go, but then again I had no-one to call. I grabbed the keys to the range rover from under the plant pot and got in. Throwing the gears into action I sped off in the direction Quinn went and I knew where she was heading. I turned round the corner of the street just in time to see Quinn pull out of Brittany's drive, and looked to the door to see Brittany, wearing a mask of regret and a very bloody nose. I turned the car into third gear and followed her, she took a turning and I lost her though and I began to panic. I parked outside the nearest shop and went to pull my phone out my pocket but it was already ringing.  
'Rachel?'  
'Santana! There's been a crash on the motorway and it was a rover'  
I dropped my phone in the passenger seat, I wasn't even aware of the fact I was muttering under my breath until I got onto the motorway.  
'no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no not Quinn not now not ever no no no'  
I could see the wreckage from the top of the hill and as I went down I could see someone being pulled out. I saw a flash of blonde and my heart stopped. Not Quinn, please not now.  
Suddenly my phone rang again.  
'Hello?'  
'Santana, it's Will!'


	7. Chapter 7

_I am a tragic exuse for a writer. I am seriously so sorry hahaha! I've been over-run with Eve's prom and whether i'd get to see her or not, and end of term exams and year 11 preparation. It's been hectic guys! So I'm in my third week of summer and will be back updating from now on I should think. Eve looked beautiful just in case you were all wondering and thank you to anyone who still reads this, again sorry for the delay! Courts x_

  
'Will!?'  
My knuckles were nearly white as I pulled over into the lay-by, just hoping to see who had crashed.  
'Santana, you've said my name six times now! Yes it's me'  
My breath was shallow as I cut the engine and un-did my seatbelt.  
'I'm happy you're alive but I'm driving to see you now so talk to you then, bye!'  
Without waiting for his reply I hung up the phone and climbed the side of my Range Rover. Still seeing nothing I went round the other side to get a better look at the car. I checked the number plate first.  
Nothing. Not one letter the same as Quinn or Brittany's cars. Relief flooded over me until my phone buzzed in my chair. Pulling it up I opened the text.

'**Rachel Berry: It wasn't Quinn, she's at the hospital, Britt with Mike. All is well, get here soon, R x**'

I climbed down and sank back into my chair before being signalled by a police officer. I nodded my head and pulled the car back into the correct lane before continuing on to the hospital. I was sat in the car in total silence, too busy with my thoughts to mess around with the chatter of the radio or even to bother with any of Quinns tapes she'd once left. My hands were always firmly on the wheel and my eyes never once left the road. Getting back into driving hadn't been difficult for me normally, however every time I turned past the same roundabout I always got flashbacks. The scream, the glass, the smash, the blood. I never remembered much of what happened and at the time my knowledge was limited, yet a few months later, everything was clear as anything.

I followed the familiar road until I reached a gate, before taking a ticket and pulling in one of the last few parking spaces near the entrance. I left the ticket in plain sight under my windscreen wiper and made my way through the reception doors. The receptionist was different from the last time I visited and she didn't look any nicer. She had small glasses on and a brunette bob, along with a white shirt and a delicately placed poodle broche. As I went to walk through she cleared her throat and tapped her pen. I continued walking until she did it again.

'Yes?'  
My tone was sarcastic and impatient and she didn't like that too much.  
'Seeing someone? You need to sign in'  
I looked from her to her paper and back up again.  
'Listen lady, I've been in here for months after my accident and never once have I had to sign in so you can stick your paper right-'  
There was a small cough from behind me as I turned to face the petite blonde.  
'This way Santana'  
I looked at the receptionist who had a bead of sweat running down her face before taking Quinns out-stretched hand and walking down the corridor.  
'Quinn I-'  
I felt her hand over my mouth before she stopped to turn me to face her.  
'Shut up you bloody idiot. When rachel said there had been a crash I panicked at the thought of it being you and it made me realise how much I love you, so stop talking and bloody kiss me you twat'


End file.
